What happened in Vegas
by 50sPUGirl
Summary: Pre-established Rizzles. - The misadventures of Jane & Maura in Vegas! Just a short fluffy and funny story that hopefully will leave a smile on your face.
1. Chapter 1

**What happened in Vegas…**

"Maura! Come on, we need to get going already…" Jane called out as she grabbed her duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder. Opening the front door, Jane headed out to the car.

Slinging her bag in the boot of the car; she then looked over towards the house. There was still no sign of Maura. Huffing to herself, Jane slammed the lid of the boot shut and walked back to the house; calling out to Maura once again. Walking back into the house, Jane glanced around the living area. Where was she?

"Babe, Maura, come on." Jane called out one more time.

"I'm coming." Maura finally answered.

Jane stood at the foot of the stairs and glanced up as Maura appeared, lifting the brim of her sunhat, she took off her sunglasses. "All ready!" Maura said giving Jane a sheepish grin.

"Oh thank the lord for that.." Jane said rolling her eyes as she climbed the stairs towards her girlfriend.

Gripping the handle of the suitcase, Jane then noticed the three other different sized suitcases lined up behind the honey blonde. She glanced at Maura. "four suitcases. Really?"

Maura nervously chuckled "Well I couldn't decide what to pack…so..I.."

Jane quickly jumped in and finished Maura's statement "… So you decided to pack everything and the kitchen sink…Maura. Honey, we're only going away for five days, not moving to Vegas.."

"I know Jane, but I need to be prepared for all situations." Maura said as she picked up her handbag and draped it over her forearm.

"What are you expecting? An earthquake, flood, fire…end of the world?" Jane said as she picked up another suitcase.

"Jane it's highly unlikely that all of those disasters would happen at once…" Maura said as she picked up the smallest suitcase.

Jane smiled and chuckled to herself "Oh Doctor Isles, I do love you." She said giving the honey blonde a quick peck on the cheek as she descended the stairs.

Jane placed the last of Maura's suitcases in the boot of the car and shut the lid. She glanced over at her girlfriend who was tottering in her heels towards her. She stopped in front of the brunette.

"Your carriage awaits you, my lady." Jane smirked as she opened the passenger side door.

Maura slid into the seat dramatically as Jane closed the door. Strolling around the car, Jane pretended to place a 'driver's cap' on her head as she got into the car.

They were ready to drive the short distance to Logan Airport, where they would then catch a plane and fly across the country to Las Vegas for a short and impromptu holiday.

~~()~~

Jane lurched forward in her seat; the pained expression on her face said it all really. For the last ten minutes the five year old sitting behind Jane had repeatedly used the back of Jane's seat as a kicking board. She looked to Maura who seemed oblivious to Jane's predicament. Smirking to herself, a quite devious idea popped into Jane's head.

"Hey Maur, do you wanna change seats?" Jane said in a hushed tone.

Maura looked up from her Medical Journal.

"Switch seats?" Jane said again, gesturing with her index finger that they switch places.

"Jane I thought you wanted the aisle seat, so you can stretch out your legs.." Maura questioned.

Jane hesitated before she answered. Maura was right, Jane had caused such a fuss about sitting by the aisle because it offered her more room for her legs and now she was asking to change seats. "Yeah well.." Jane paused. "It's just I remembered I never got to sit by the window when we used to go on holidays when I was a kid… please Maur, can I sit by the window." Jane pleaded with a sad puppy dog eyed expression.

Maura closed her magazine and unbuckled her seatbelt. "oh ok, I can't say no when you flash me the 'puppy dog eyes'.

Jane sheepishly smiled as they quickly and most certainly less lady like changed seats. Maura settled into her new seat, buckled up again and continued where she'd left off in her magazine. Jane smiled to herself as she snuggled into her seat and glanced out the window. She then looked to Maura who spontaneously lurched forward. Maura glanced up from her magazine and then to Jane. "That's why you wanted to switch.."

Jane tried not to smirk but it was proving difficult. She shrugged in response as she quickly gazed out the window. Maura rolled her eyes to herself as she turned around in the seat and peered over the top. The five year old boy detracted his legs as he looked up at Maura.

"I'm sorry but could you ask your son to stop kicking the back of my seat.." Maura asked the boy's mother who shot her son a disapproving stare. "Thank you" Maura whispered as she turned back around and settled in her chair.

Unbeknown to the honey blonde and the brunette, the mother of the five year old had decided that she should swap seats with her son and let him sit next to the window so as to distract him from kicking the back of Maura's chair. Ten minutes passed when Jane unexpectedly launched forward again in her seat. This time it didn't go unnoticed by Maura who roared with laughter as Jane flashed a "You've got to be kidding me!" stare at the honey blonde.

"Karma Jane, Karma…" Maura chuckled to herself as she continued reading her magazine.

* * *

**A/N - Okay this was going to be a sort of follow up to Pride of Boston but i have changed my mind and decided that this story will be a 'stand alone' NEW short story (about 5 or so chapters) that will be full of fluff, romance, humour and what ever else i can throw into the mix. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. As always reviews are always welcome. :) ~ 50's PUGirl **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Just a shortish chapter to get us into the groove. Hope you all enjoy. ~ 50's PUGirl **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO **

Maura and Jane strolled behind the bellhop who was steadily pushing the luggage trolley through the foyer of the hotel towards the elevators. They rode the lift in silence to their floor and then continued to follow the bellhop to their room. Pushing the door open, the bellhop moved as side allowing Maura and Jane to enter the room.

They strolled around the room together and stopped by large tinted glass window. Below was Las Vegas Strip. Tourists steadily flowed along the crowded sidewalks moving from Hotels to Casinos and vica versa. The afternoon sunset peaked from behind the mountain range in the distance, casting a rather romantic warm orange glow that reflected off the windows of the Hotels.

Jane smiled to Maura as they turned from the window. The bellhop stood patiently by the unloaded luggage trolley as he waited for his customary tip. Maura delved deep into her handbag and pulled out her purse, thumbing through the paper money, she retrieved a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the bellhop who slightly arched his eyebrow. Was he expecting more or less, it was hard to tell? He politely thanked Maura and quickly pushed the trolley out the room, closing the door behind him.

Maura took a hold of two of her suitcases and wheeled them through to the bedroom. She returned a few moments later and gathered up the other two before disappearing into the bedroom once again. Jane followed Maura into the room and dropped her duffle bag by her feet.

Maura was flitting around the room, opening and closing drawers and wardrobes; pulling back the bed covers and pillows "I don't know if I like this room…" she said. "I'm going to ask if we can be moved…" she continued as she picked up her handbag and draped it over her arm.

"Huh? Maura, what are you talking about, this suite is bigger than my old apartment, actually I think you could fit two of my apartments in here and still have room left over…" Jane said as she walked about the room with her arms extended out expressing how big the room was.

"Jane, I just don't like the décor and I specifically asked for a north facing room, this is clearly a south facing one." Maura huffed to herself.

Jane stopped by the bed and cocked an eye-brow. "Really?." Jane changed tactics and continued with a sarcastic remark. "Well we can't have you sleeping in a south facing room, I mean seriously the nerve.." Jane rolled her eyes as she picked up her duffle bag and threw it on the bed.

Maura watched Jane as she rummaged through her bag and started pulling out her clothes. Gathering them up, Jane walked to the open wardrobe and chucked them in. The pile of clothes lay heaped on the floor of the wardrobe.

"Right I'm done with unpacking, let's get a drink from the poolside bar.." Jane smiled as she kicked the wardrobe door shut.

Maura couldn't believe what she'd just seen. "That's how you unpack?"

Jane looked back at the wardrobe and then to Maura. Shrugging, she replied. "yep…"

Maura sighed deeply as she shook her head in disapproval. "Okay, give me five minutes to unpack." Maura said as she started to unzip her suitcases.

Jane leant into her girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing out the room and back into the main part of the suite. Maura peeked out the door and watched as Jane plopped herself on the three seated sofa.

Pushing the bedroom door to, Maura nervously started to rub her arm. Even though Jane's clothes were piled up inside the wardrobe and out of sight, Maura could feel herself getting anxious. She liked everything in order. Quickly, she pulled out Jane's clothes and started to hang them up neatly. A few minutes later, Maura stepped back from the wardrobe with a sense of satisfaction. Dusting her hands off, she smiled broadly as she started to unpack her clothes.

An hour later, Maura appeared by Jane who was dozing on the couch. Pushing back a loose strand of hair from Jane's face, she marvelled at how peaceful Jane looked sleeping.

Jane woke and looked to Maura who was smiling down at her. "All done?" She asked.

"Yes, I've successfully organised my clothes into day and night wear, formal and informal with matching shoes and accessories for all occasions. I also managed to cross reference and document all my outfits on my tablet allowing for ease and time management efficiency so I am able to know the night before what I will wear the next day and be prepared for any weather variants that might occur over the next twenty-four hours." Maura smiled broadly as she showed Jane her tablet.

Jane rolled her eyes as she sat up and rose to her feet. Stretching her arms above her head, she spoke. "Yeah I do the same thing normally. It's called "looking out the window and see if it's raining or not"

Maura frowned, she realised that Jane was making fun of her. Taking a hold of Maura's hand, Jane led them out the room and down to the poolside bar.

Standing by the elevators, Jane leant down and whispered into Maura's ear. "I know you've hung up my clothes, probably organized them into different categories for each day on your tablet thing-a-ma jig."

Maura eyes widen. "I, ahh, how did you know?"

Jane laughed. "Maura, I'm a detective and besides, me, piling my clothes up in the wardrobe was all part of the plan." Jane winked.

~()~

Maura sipped her glass of wine as she looked over at Jane who was swigging at the bottled beer. Jane plonked the empty bottle on the table and leant back in her seat. The table top was awash with empty glasses and beer bottles. The night was drawing in and the crowd of hotel guests who were partying around the pool had thinned. There were only a handful of guests now enjoying the nightlife around the pool now.

"Right sweetheart, the night is young and we are on holidays…let's see what Las Vegas has to offer.." Jane smiled at Maura.


End file.
